


🍆🍑💦

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is oblivious to the world of emojis, But he learnes... he learns!!, Funny, Humour, M/M, Texting, dorky!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: During one particularly boring meeting, Alec enters the world that is still unknown to him; the world of emojis!





	🍆🍑💦

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into russian by shiorino 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉. Can find translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7936434

Alec was in the middle of a very boring meeting and it wasn’t even that important. As he was the Head of the Institute it was mandatory for him to be in there, but he would pay all of his family’s fortune if he could stand up and just walk away from there. However, luckily, he knew how to pass the time and make it more interesting for himself. Instead of listening, he was talking to his boyfriend, texting him for the past hour and a half. If someone was about to ask him what the meeting was about, he wouldn’t know what to tell you, because he had completely tuned them out and there was a little smile when he felt his phone buzzing, unlocking it and he smiled when he saw that it was indeed a new text from Magnus.

 

**Magnus:** _ Angel, what time are you coming back home?  _ 👀

**Alec:** _ I have no idea. Imogen is still talking and talking. Wish there was a rune to make her shut up. What are you doing? _

**Magnus:** _ Waiting for you love. I miss you.  _ 😢

**Alec:** _ I’ll be back home soon.  _

 

Alec didn’t understand emojis, but it seemed like Magnus was speaking only in emojis and he rubbed the back of his neck as he turned around the room, Izzy barely restraining herself from walking out and Jace was too busy with playing with his Stele to even pay attention. Wow. It was kind of amazing, really, that she was still going on and on about… wait, what was she even talking about? Alec tried paying attention, but his phone buzzed and he quickly looked down. 

 

**Magnus:** _ I can’t wait.  _ **😏**

**Alec:** _ What’s with that? _

**Magnus:** _ What do you mean?  _ 😏😏😏😏😏

**Alec:** _ … You know I don’t understand emojis.  _

**Magnus:** 😘😋😉❤️

**Magnus: ❤️❤️❤️❤️**

 

Alec flushed at all of those received hearts and he pressed his lips together. Well, even though he didn’t understand emojis, his heart still skipped a beat and he went scrolling through his emoji list to send some of them back and he quickly found all of the hearts and literally spammed all of them into one single text.

 

**Alec: ❤️💕 💞 💓 💗 💖**

**Magnus:** _ What’s with the heart attack, darling? _

**Alec:** _ I, too, can send emojis! _

**Alec:** _ Look, Magnus I found myself!  _

**Alec:** ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜 

**Magnus:** _ You’re adorable.  _

**Alec:**  ❤️ 💜 💙 

**Alec:** _ This is you. _

**Alec:** _ This is also you:  _ ✨✨✨

**Magnus:** _ Indeed. _

 

Oh, this was so much fun, was what Alec decided on and he then took in a deep breath. Okay, he finally understood why people used emojis! Honestly, he couldn’t believe what he was missing out on for such a long time! Alec was laughing silently as he continued texting Magnus, looking at Imogen every now and then, nodding, trying to show her that he was listening, but it amused Isabelle to no ends, since it was pretty obvious that he wasn’t paying attention at all! Well, he couldn’t blame him really, no one was listening to her at his point and she leaned back in her chair. In the end, she pulled out her phone as well and decided to send a text to her brother since he was on it anyway.

 

**Izzy:** _ It looks like you’re having fun. It’s not fair. What are you up to? _

**Alec:** _ Iz, I’m discovering emojis! _

**Izzy:** _ Huh? _

**Alec:** _ Look, this is me:  _ ❤️ 🧡 💛 💚 💙 💜 

**Alec:** _ This is you:  _ 💄

**Alec:** _ This is perfect for Jace!!  _ 🦆🦆🦆🦆🦆🦆

**Izzy:** _ You’re such a dork  _ 🤣 

 

Alec chuckled to himself and he then happily decided to send Jace a text as well. He was having so much fun, learning all of these emojis! Who knew there was such an exciting world out there!

 

**Alec:** _ They’re coming!! _

**Jace:** _ Huh?? _

**Alec:** _ They’re after you! Jace, run! _

**Jace:** _ Who is? Man, I don’t get it... _

**Alec:** 🦆🦆🦆

**Jace: 🗡️🗡️🗡️**

 

**Jace: 🕷️🕷️🕷️**

**Alec: 🗡️🗡️🗡️**

 

Alec snorted when Jace wrote that and they looked at each other from across the room, both silently laughing as they were very well aware how childish they were being, but still! Jace was silently laughing, shaking his head as he then got a text from Izzy, the two of them going back and forth about how Alec was now only going to be using emojis while texting. They both knew their brother like the back of their palms and it was going to be hilarious. In the meantime, Alec went back to texting Magnus.

 

**Alec:** _ What are you doing?  _

**Magnus: ✊💦**

**Alec:** _??? _

**Magnus:** 😏😏😋

**Alec:** _ What  does that mean??? _

**Magnus:** _ You’re a big boy, you can figure it out  _ 😉

**Alec:** _!!! _

**Alec:** _ Magnus???? _

 

Alec grumbled, because he didn’t get it at all and Magnus wasn’t reply, so he decided to ask someone to help him figure it out. He decided to ask Jace, so he quickly tapped onto his name among his contacts!

 

**Alec: ✊💦**

 

When Jace received that text, he almost dropped his phone and he tried his best not to choke on his breath, because what the actual…?? Was Alec… okay?! Jace looked at him and Alec gave him a serious look. Jace straightened himself up in his chair and he tried his best to fight off the embarrassment. Maybe Alec didn’t know what that meant. But still-

 

**Jace:** _ Alec, what the fuck?! _

**Jace:** _ Seriously, wtf man?? _

**Alec:** _ What?? What does it mean? Magnus sent it to me when I asked him what he was doing? Is he washing his hands? Kind of silly, if you ask me.  _

**Jace:** _ … _

**Jace:** _ Omfg, for real?! _

**Jace:** _ Dude!! _

**Alec:** _ What???? _

**Jace:** _ It means… well… _

**Alec:** 👀 👀

**Jace:** _ … ask Izzy. _

 

Alec clicked with his tongue, but then his face went red with embarrassment when Isabelle had finally explained it to him and she was barely restraining herself from falling into a laughing fit. The voice that Alec made wasn’t human, because he couldn’t believe that he had just told his brother and sister that his boyfriend was getting down and dirty. Alec was mortified and he was just staring at the screen, trying not to die. Ugh, he’d get his revenge on Magnus.

 

**Alec:** _ Magnus!! Tell me next time!!! _

**Magnus:** _ What happened? _

**Alec:** _ I asked Jace and Izzy is what happened!!!!! _

**Magnus:** 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 🤣 

**Magnus:** _ Oh, you’re too much, darling.  _ 🤣 

**Alec:** _ It. Is. Not. Funny! _

**Magnus:** _ No, you’re right. It’s hilarious! _

**Alec:** _ Fuck you! _

**Magnus:** _ Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?  _ 😏😏😋

**Magnus: 🍆👅**

**Magnus: 🍆🍑💦**

**Magnus:** 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

 

Alec was blinking as he was staring at his phone and trying to figure it out. Now, he knew it was some kind of a dirty innuendo, right?? But… Alec was confused and he was red with embarrassment. As Alec didn’t want to scar JAce any further, he decided to ask Izzy for help to help him crack this code. So, after he managed to pluck up the courage, he texted his sister.

 

**Alec:** _ Iz!! _

**Izzy:** _ Yes??? _

**Alec:** _ Magnus is now talking about eggplants and peaches.  _

**Alec:** _ Stop laughing and help me! _

**Alec:** _ Izzzzzz!! What does it mean??? _

 

At that point, Isabelle was dying with laughter, because Alec was just too much and she was face-palming herself so hard. Alec seriously didn’t know?! Isabelle looked at her brother, who was now looking like a lost puppy and in the end finally decided to take pity on him and just sighed.

 

**Izzy:** _ Means sex. _

**Alec:** _ OH!!!! _

 

Alec was going to kill Magnus once he would come back, because this was unbelievable! Also, how did all of them know the meanings of these codes? To him it was all new, but he learned. Alec Lightwood  _ learned _ and he was now just… well. Intrigued in Magnus’ proposal as he rubbed his palms together, a new text coming from Magnus. 

 

**Magnus:** _ Alexander? _

**Magnus:** _ I’ll prepare us a little dinner. What you in the mood for? _

**Alec: 🍆** 👀

**Magnus:** _ Oh, I like how you think, Alexander. First I’ll get some actual food into you and then we can get to it  _ 😏

**Alec: 🍆🍑💦**

**Alec: 🍆🍑💦**

**Alec: 🍆🍑💦**

**Alec: 🍆🍑💦**

**Magnus:** _ Oh-ho! Someone’s in the mood! _

**Alec: 💪 💪 💪 💪 💪**

 

Luckily, the meeting was going to be over soon as Alec was eager to go back home to get a piece of Magnus and he was all giddy as he wrote Magnus that he was finally coming back home.

 

**Alec:** _ When I come back home we  _ **🍆👅**

**Magnus:** _ Hahahaha. _

**Alec:** _ Don’t laugh.  _ 🤨

**Magnus: 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎**

**Magnus:** _ Hurry up. I don’t want the dinner to get cold. _

**Alec:** _ Magnus, what are you talking about? You’re always hot 🔥 _ **😎**

**Magnus:** _. . .  _

**Magnus:** _ Just hurry.  _

**Alec:** _ On my way. Be there soon.  _

**Alec: ❤️💕 💞 💓 💗 💖**

**Magnus:** _ I love you too  _ **❤️**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
